


follow me under the desert sky

by cluelesspaladin



Series: The Kink Collective [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Dildos, Edging, F/F, Filth, Hunter/Hunted, Kromelle, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Penetrative Sex, Pre-Established Relationship, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Games, Toys, canon-divergent AU, forced orgasm in a way, ish, mentions of Galra and Altean reproductive cycles, mentions of Galra biology in particular, porn and very little plot, some xenophilia?, two lesbians living in a desert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluelesspaladin/pseuds/cluelesspaladin
Summary: Krolia tracks Romelle into the mountains.What happens next?I think we know what happens next.
Relationships: Krolia & Romelle, Krolia & Romelle (Voltron), Krolia/Romelle, Krolia/Romelle (Voltron)
Series: The Kink Collective [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683835
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	follow me under the desert sky

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Five: Krolia/Romelle, Hunter/Hunted or Chaser/Chased

It was dark.

The sun had gone down about an hour ago and it left the desert temperatures plummeting to the point the air nearly burned the lungs with each inhale. Coupled with the higher altitude in the valley, it was almost to a point where few willingly ventured outdoors once the sun went down.

She scented the air, mouth open as she tasted the distinct scent of her lover in the air. The clock wouldn’t start for another half hour yet, giving her prey plenty of time to hide in the unforgiving landscape that lay beyond their door.

It was the point in both of their cycles where their scents would be strongest- bolstered by pheromones designed by their bodies to attract ideal partners in the prime of their species civilizations.

She purred lowly in her throat as her claws flexed into the sill warm dirt under her feet, pupils blown wide to attract any light into them. Arousal had briefly curled in her belly when she had first arrived back to the home to realize that her mate had vanished, obviously interested in the game she had proposed some time earlier. Now, there was little left but impatience for the clock to hit zero. Waiting for her timer to start.

She would have until the sun rose to find and claim her mate in the valley surrounding them. With their particular adaptations from their races, there was little need to fear the climate. Alteans had forged their cities in places where both unimaginably warm and frigidly cold seasons reigned supreme. Galra- or at least the modern remnants of the original pure-blooded Galra, were adaptable to near any climate. As much as she hated to think of it, it was one thing that had served their species well over the millennia travelling and conquering the universe.

A wind blew up dust, the cloud cover above her clearing for several long moments so that she could see the small signs of life that continued on.

The anthill further up the hill that she was meant to dispose of the next time she had time on her to-do list. The low shifting of a small lizard skittering underneath some of the scraggly bushes that lined the makeshift walkway up to the cabin. She thought she could even see, halfway across the valley, the briefest flicker of pale skin vanishing between the tall rocks.

Her cunt has already bloomed out from its sheath, leaking wetness across the solid wood of the porch she’s taken up residence. It’s hard to resist grinding down against the ground, her undergarments the only thing between her and potential splinters.

Fifteen minutes.

Krolia growls, impatient. One hand takes hold of her clit, jerking the length swiftly and without mercy as she chases her second orgasm of the night. Being in the middle of her cycle, Galra females are used to having intercourse several times a day, each period varying in length. It’s all hormonal- nonetheless, it’s amusing to see some of the expressions on her son’s features when she has to explain what Galra bodily functions are like.

She grinds down against her wrist and comes, shuddering out a growl as she thinks of the hunt to come. Sinking her teeth into her mate’s neck and fucking her to exhaustion. Ravish her to the point where neither of them are capable of moving for at least a day.

Despite the orgasm, her clit remains erect- it mimics the male genitalia of this planet, amusingly enough. However, it doesn’t mean it makes her unable to conceive, as prior experience has proven. Her hole drips with the new liquid, her entire body pulsing in time to her heartbeat as she waits for the thrice damned clock to release her from her crouched position at the starting line.

Still, time will move no faster as she watches the numbers count down, growling at the thing as though it has personally offended her.

In a way, she supposes it has.

Blessedly, the clock finally hits zero. The second it does, Krolia crushes it underneath her palm for the hell of it, dark joy radiating off of her as she eliminates the thing that mocked her so.

Then, she stands tall, scenting the air for any sign of which direction her mate started. With no new scent coming her way, Krolia starts to the end of the property line, where she crouches, scenting the footprints left there. Despite being at least a couple of hours old, the additional scent glands that opened during her cycle enabled her to pick it up as though it were fresh. It was part of the reason she had initially proposed the hunt.

Heat in her belly, she begins to track.

Romelle likely didn’t care about leaving tracks, or didn’t know how easy it would make it for her to follow them. Krolia’s instincts take her on a spiralling path up to the rockier hills of the mountain, scent thickening the further up she went.

Encountering slick on a rock nearly sends Krolia mad. Romelle had left it for her to follow, she knew, a sign of her arousal as the chase got well under way.

Her longer legs and clawed toes allow her additional grip as she uses the rocks as stepping stones, clambering over them easily as she continued following the trail. As she’d thought, the tracks looped further down the valley, winding between old game trails that eventually take her higher into the mountains.

It takes her a couple of hours; how much longer it takes depends on whether or not Romelle is willing to lead her on further, or hunker down and wait to be found.

She already knows her endurance will outlast her prey. She is bigger, better suited to the terrain, and being driven by a rather enticing goal at the end of the line. She will go until she cannot go any further, and still would continue on.

An unusual sound catches her attention as she comes into an opening of the trail. She tastes the air again, feeling the rumble in her throat rather than hearing it as the overwhelming scent of her mate settles over her like a blanket.

What she doesn’t expect, however, is the heavy weight that slams her into the sandy earth, pinning her down as she struggles to get free. Her prey has turned into the predator, headbutting her as they roll in the earth and kick up the desert grass and loose rock. Her prey is laid bare, not a single stitch of clothing covering her curved form as Krolia manages to pin her to the ground, rolling their hips together and groaning at the contact against her length.

But Romelle is far from done; she rolls, managing to get Krolia on her stomach with her ass presenting itself in the air. A quick ripping of fabric and her undergarments are released from her thighs.

Then, she feels something prodding at her entrance. Startled, she cranes her neck to find that Romelle came prepared- there’s an unfamiliar toy in her hand that she teased at her entrance again, a thick head nudging its way into her and easing some of the pulsing in her groin.

Still, she growls, bucking under the weight of her mate. Romelle has shifted her form to be as large as Krolia. Certainly heavier, if the grip against her wrists are any indication.

Krolia doesn’t know what Romelle has planned, but obviously it’s something interesting, as the toy continues to sink into her. Girthy, textured, a knot at the base that is an interesting addition as she is entered without preamble. Then, however, she feels leather against her skin.

A harness. One to keep the toy in place.

She wants to struggle, but she can’t help but wait and see how this plays out. It’s rare that Romelle takes charge- Krolia can’t say she terribly minds as the harness tightens, trapping the toy inside of her and rubbing against her hypersensitive walls. Her cunt pulses in arousal, more slick leaking from the overheated flesh as Romelle finally allows her some breathing room.

The soft glow of Romelle’s markings is bright even with the moon reappearing overhead. Krolia grabs her around the waist and pulls her close, mouthing and nipping at each nipple to bring them to attention. The rest of her markings almost ripple with the way that the light hits them, as she arches above Krolia with a hooded smile.

She manages to get back upright, groaning at the pressure she can feel inside of her, pushing Romelle against the nearest rock outcropping and rutting against her slit. It’s already bloomed open, the familiar sugar-sweet smell amplified to what feels like thrice over as her engorged clit finally finds the opening and sinks home.

They both tremble under the stimulation, Romelle’s hand skirting around the leather harness keeping the dildo inside of Krolia and pumping at the base that presses against her opening. Krolia keens high in her throat, torn between thrusting into warmth and pushing back against the toy that is currently pressing against her pleasure points. She settles for mouthing lightly at the glands at Romelle’s neck, relishing in the short gasps that leave her mate before she manages to duck out from under her and throw her over her shoulder. She’s unwilling to give, yet. Perfectly willing to continue the chase as Krolia turns, staggering at the new angle that the toy provides.

And then the toy expands.

She goes down with a whimper, pleasure pulsing through her as Romelle laughs lightly, showing the small remote that she’d dropped somewhere between Krolia catching up to her and their subsequent wrestling match. It’s almost too much; she presents automatically, spine arching as she tries to find any measure of friction instead of the steady fullness that continues to grow in her channel.

There’s quiet panting shuddering out of her lungs as Romelle straddles her, hand gripping the toy and slowly dragging it against her walls even as it continues to expand. It’s everything she needs and yet not enough, needing something else to push her over the edge as her hormone addled brain tells her she needs to come. It doesn’t come out enough; still interrupted by the harness Romelle has fastened tightly around her hips.

Romelle shoves her back down, Krolia’s hands encounter fabric rather than dirt. Belatedly, she realizes that Romelle has herded her into a small outcropping where she’s set up several blankets, toys and lube set to one side in a backpack, along with her clothing. Krolia can’t help but feel proud of the amount of thought Romelle put into this before her mate’s tongue is nipping at her inner thigh.

“You’re a cheat, dear one.” She manages to huff out, gasping as Romelle swats her lightly across her ass.

“I don’t recall you setting any rules, ‘Lia.” Romelle snorts back, doing something with the remote in her hand that turns the toy inside of her on suddenly. A low vibration kicks up, and Krolia comes almost immediately, limbs locking as slick drips from her hole onto the blanket, forearms braced under her and claws nearly ripping the fabric.

Romelle coos something nonsensical at her as she rolls the taller woman onto her back, running a finger along her clit before lining her slit against it and grinding down. The angle is enough to get deep enough into Romelle for those sinful rings of muscle to milk her length further into her channel, both of them unable to help the broken moans escaping their throats into the quiet of the night.

Romelle’s cycle is affecting her just as much it is Krolia- now, the Altean wastes no time in taking her pleasure from her mate, riding her as claws lock onto her hips and drag her down to meet rough thrusts from her lover. It wouldn’t be detrimental to ignore the signs from their bodies, but it’s always more pleasurable for the both of them to sate it.

Romelle clenches down in short order, blond hair cascading over her shoulders and chest as she exhales shakily. Krolia, still on the receiving end of the vibrating, enlarged toy in her hole, snarls as yet another orgasm is forced out of her body.

They lay there for a few minutes, catching their breath, before Romelle finally turns off the toy and begins to undo the clasps to the harness. She doesn’t, however, release the state of the toy inside of Krolia. It provides a mixture of pleasure-pain as it slowly releases itself from her clenched hole, tensing as the head catches at her rim before slipping free.

“Stars.” She manages, feeling much less unbalanced than she had before all of this. The sky is only just beginning to lighten above them, the sun not far off.

“It was fun.” Romelle agrees, stretching leisurely before lying on her stomach next to Krolia. “I brought a few provisions with me if you’d like to stay out her a bit longer?”

“I could think of a few things to occupy my time.” She purrs, a dark gleam in her eye as she leaned over Romelle’s form, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of her lips as her hands began to wander. “Shall we begin?”


End file.
